


I Need You Boy

by Scar_Spirit_16



Series: Fluff/Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Spirit_16/pseuds/Scar_Spirit_16
Summary: Slytherin Magnus and Hufflepuff Alec have been quietly dating since third year and are getting tired of their friends trying to set them up with people so they decided to tell them.Not as deep as the title may make it sound, just a lil fluff piece with very mild angst.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Fluff/Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959808
Kudos: 63





	I Need You Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I own NOTHING.
> 
> Just a lil peice of fluff, nothing deep. Just want to write a HP AU with these two because I love Hufflepuff Alec/Slytherin Magnus. I have ideas to keep writing but if you want something written to give me motivation to keep practicing writing I might just do it if I feel comfortable knowing enough about the ship/fandom. 
> 
> None of my stuff is beta'd so if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes feel free to tell me, no harm done.

Magnus sighed as Cat pointed at another Ravenclaw boy on the Quidditch field. But he was unable to care because he was staring at the 8th year Hufflepuff who was reading intensely. There was nothing to compare to him. No matter how many men and women his friends tried to set him up with. Everytime he would look at Alec the people around them disappeared. Nothing compared to him and he desperately wanted to shout it to the rooftops.

“Look Cat, I appreciate you trying to help me find my forever happiness or whatever but I’m actually not interested.”

“Mags you’ve come so far since Camille, you deserve something nice.” Magnus just rolled his eyes to cover the flinch at the mention of his ex. She really had hurt him and Alec was the first person he ran into, literally.

_His sight had been clouded by tears and he was desperately trying to get away from the Slytherin common room; he didn’t notice Alec right in front of him, taking the boy fully off his feet. “Oh my! I am so sorry! Are you ok?” Magnus asked frantically, pushing himself up only to come face to face with the most innocent face of a second year Hufflepuff. “M’fine. Just hit my head a little hard.”_

_Without thinking Magnus ran his hands through the other’s hair to feel for a bump. “Uuuum.” Jolting back, Magnus was quick to stand up before reaching out a hand to help the Hufflepuff. “Are you dizzy? We should get you to Pomfrey.”_

_“No, I am really fine, the pains already stopped.”_

_“You sure...?” The boy swallowed hard, “Alec, Alec Lightwood.” Magnus smiled softly. The boy was kinda cute, in a year younger sort of way. Maybe it was the oversized sweater. Or the glasses that he hoped were bent before Magnus ran him over. Possibly the curls that were fluffed up like he recently showered and dried it._

_“Is Alec short for Alexander then?”_

_“It is, everyone just called me Alec though.” He admitted. “I like Alexander a lot better, more suiting.” After that, it was a few months of awkward flirting, mostly one Magnus’ end before he ended up getting frustrated and he got the nerve to finally ask him out. That was four years ago._

_Four glorious years ago and he hadn’t doubted it for a second. Even after Alec asked they keep quiet. Considering his parents were... very conservative, dating a boy, a mudblood at that, they would lose it. He understood, Alec had no home other than the Lightwood mansion. His siblings still lived there. After meeting them he felt just as responsible for their safety. Alec was already frowned upon for being a Hufflepuff who was supposed to be a Gryffindor, maybe a Ravenclaw, than a Slytherin._

_But a Hufflepuff? Even after years, families like the Lightwoods were still plenty set in their ways of being bigots and stereotyping different houses. Recently they had been talking about being ready. Alec was comfortable around Ragnor and was willing to move in with them if necessary. He knew his siblings would not have an issue, even if he couldn’t see them as much. Magnus had asked repeatedly if he wanted to wait until the younger graduate next year so he wouldn’t be without Magnus after coming out._

“Don’t worry Cat, everything will be fine, you’ll see.” He smirked, bumping their shoulders before following the rest of the students as they left.

“Weird bastard.”

“Yeah, I have to go check on something. See you later? At Dinner?” She gave him a curious look and Magnus thought he was gonna be late for his meeting with Alec but thankfully she let him go with no questions. Once out of the stadium Magnus set off towards the lake, knowing Alec was no doubt already waiting. The boy didn’t like Quidditch that much, only showing up today because his sister played for Ravenclaw, then promptly leaving once the match was done. Sure enough, once the lake was in view so was the Hufflepuff. He was sitting peacefully under the tree, book still in lap like he never moved. Attempting to sneak up never worked but it sure was fun.

“Guess who!” He joked, placing his hands over Alec’s eyes.

“Mags?”

“On the first try too. Who said you shouldn't have been in Ravenclaw? Maybe a Slytherin?” Instead of making him laugh Alec just looked sad, “If only…” He pouted, closing his book. “Darling, being a Hufflepuff isn’t bad, infact, what if we never met simply because you were put in Ravenclaw? All those hours spent together… especially the ones alone, in the dark.” Alec’s face went red at his words. The boy was prude when they started dating, blushing at even a kiss but Magnus was a tactile person and needed that contact.

What they couldn’t do in public, Magnus made sure to make up for it in private. “That’s true, I would hate to have missed this. You’re pretty awesome.” Now it was Magnus’ turn to blush. Alec usually wasn’t good with words but sometimes he knew just what to say and cuddling into Magnus’ side didn’t help. “So, what were you thinking?” 

"Thinking?” Alec asked.

“About telling people.”

“Mhm.” He hummed and Magnus chuckled.

“I was thinking about telling just our friends first, once they know we could just do what normal couples do. No one deserves us telling them personally.” Magnus nodded in consent. There would be questions but Alec was right. Being one of the few gay couples, so they would become circus animals in no time so atleast telling their friends first would offer some sort of protection. “You wanna do it tonight?”

“Yeah, I really just want to hold your hand all the time already.” Alec practically purred, nearly sitting on Magnus’ lap now. He knew Alec loved to be held but it still made his heart skip a beat when Alec would get this close. “You have to get up you know? Dinner will be ready soon.”

~Time skip~

“Hey could you guys meet Alec and I by the lake?” Magnus asked, leaning onto the long table. Multiple heads looked up in confusion but nodded.

Magnus counted everyone at the table to make sure no one was missed. Jace, Izzy, Raphael, Cat, Simon, and Maia. It would probably be overwhelming for someone like Alec, he loved all his friends but they could be a lot. “Ready?” Magnus grabbed Alec by the arm, knowing he would bail if possible. “As I’ll ever be?”

“They’re not gonna care babe.” He reassured.

“I know, it's just stressful. I’m pretty sure Izzy and Simon already know because they keep asking weird questions.” Magnus gave him a playful slap but led him out towards their favorite spot. “Almost going to miss our privacy though.”

“No backing out now, besides you’ll feel so good after.” Magnus countered, pulling extra hard to make sure Alec followed. Soon enough they were surrounded by their six friends.

“Well, what do you want?” Raphael sassed.

“Well Raphael, Alec and I have an announcement.” Magnus said, puffing out his chest. They had decided beforehand that Magnus would do the talking since he was the most confident. Looking around, sure enough, Izzy and Simon looked like they were going to burst. Magnus simply glowered at them. “Well, Alec and I are dating.” He blurted, slipping his hand into Alec’s.

Jace and Raphael simply blinked while Izzy and Simon jumped up and down chanting “We knew it”. Maia’s eyes were shifting between them like they were lying. Cat just smirked before a lightbulb seemed to go off, “That’s why you kept turning down people I tried to set you up with!” She shouted, running up to hug them together. “Well, proud of you man.” Jace said, clapping a hand hard onto Alec’s shoulder. Magnus watched as Raphael finally seemed to come around and give Magnus a side hug before punching him, “You don’t get to lie to me like that ever again. How long?”

“Um, four years?” He said nervously and there was another punch.

“Congrats guys, but I have things to do. Call me when something actually exciting happens.” Maia called as she walked away. After soon, Izzy soon left with Simon happily trailing after her, then Jace, and lastly Raphael, who gave Alec a glare before taking his leave. The two were finally alone and Magnus couldn’t stop the words from coming out, “What about your parents?” Alec frowned, “I want to tell them, better to get it over with. But not today, I want to end it on a happy note.”

“Happy note?” Magnus asked, pushing Alec up against the tree.

“Yeah, this’ll work just fine with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome but any fighting or hateful comments toward me or others will be deleted <3


End file.
